1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as, for example, an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus has been known which prints an image on a medium by ejecting liquid from a head to the medium. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, flushing may be performed where liquid that is not used for printing is ejected from the head in order to maintain or recover ejection performance of the head.
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, JP-A-2008-229919 describes an image forming apparatus that includes an idle discharge receiving unit that collects liquid ejected by flushing. The idle discharge receiving unit includes a rotary body on which liquid ejected from a head lands, a scraping member that scrapes the liquid attached to a circumferential surface of the rotary body, and a waste liquid container that contains the liquid scraped by the scraping member.
Among liquid ejecting apparatuses, there is a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a plurality of types of liquids whose characteristics are different from each other. For example, there is a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects two types of liquids, which are ink and a post-treatment liquid. The liquid ejecting apparatus ejects the post-treatment liquid after ejecting the ink to a medium in order to facilitate fixing of the ink ejected to the medium. In the case of the liquid ejecting apparatus, when a plurality of types of liquids whose characteristics are different from each other are ejected to the idle discharge receiving unit, the liquids chemically react with each other in the idle discharge receiving unit, and solidification, thickening, and the like of the liquids occur, so that there is a risk of damaging the function of the idle discharge receiving unit.